Wizard
by huiwenjun
Summary: EXO adalah sebuah gank illegal di sekolah sihir Hogwarts, yang terdiri dari 12 siswa lelaki dengan tahun ajaran yang berbeda tipis dari asrama yang berbeda pula. EXO mempunyai semacam musuh di luar sana, seorang penyihir kenamaan bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dengan pengikutnya yang sering dipanggil Death Eater–Pelahap Maut. WARNING! ADAPTED FROM HARRY POTTER! YAOI! DLDR! PROLOG IS UP!


**A very absurd fanfic from** **Clover Bee**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, TaoRis, SuLay, ChenMin**

 **Rate : M (For bad language, cursing a lot, dirty talks or dirty jokes, etc)**

 **Genre : School life, Fantasy, Action, Mystery**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Wizard**

 **Prolog: A Conundrum**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

One : Hogwarts

Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggir kota, hiduplah seorang remaja berusia empat belas tahun bernama Xi Luhan yang tinggal bersama sepupunya, Byun Baekhyun. Mereka hanyalah remaja biasa berusia sebelas tahun, tanpa orangtua, tanpa kekayaan melimpah, tanpa teman-teman yang mengelilingi. Ya, mereka terbiasa hidup sendiri sebagai pekerja keras karena tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Walaupun memiliki sifat yang berbeda, Luhan dan Baekhyun tetap saling membantu. Seperti pagi ini, dimulai dari Luhan yang mendengar suara pak pos memasukkan surat ke kotak surat mereka.

"Baekhyun! Cepat ambil suratnya!"

"Aku masih menata buku-buku! Kenapa tidak _kau_ saja yang mengambilnya?!" balas Baekhyun dengan penekanan pada kata 'Kau'.

"Aku sedang memperbaiki lampu kamar mandi –Oh ya Tuhan! Kenapa memperbaiki lampu saja terasa sangat sulit?! Cepat ambil, Baek! Bagaimana kalau surat itu penting?!" teriak Luhan dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mendecih. " _Aku sedang memperbaiki lampu kamar mandi_ , tsk!" Ia menirukan suara Luhan dengan nada menyindir. "Berlebihan sekali! Sepenting itu kah, fungsi bola lampu? Ia bisa memperbaikinya nanti! Aku bahkan masih bermandi debu ketika makhluk tak berperasaan itu menyuruhku!" Baekhyun terus mengomel layaknya orang tua sepanjang lorong rumah. Ia membuka kotak surat, menyambar surat tersebut dengan cepat, lalu merobek amplopnya dengan kasar. Iris hitamnya bergerak cepat seiring kalimat yang dibacanya.

"Luhan! Ada yang mengirimkan lelucon kepada kita!" Baekhyun melempar lembaran itu ke depan kamar mandi dengan gerakan yang terlampau santai.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Luhan, masih di kamar mandi. Namun, Baekhyun sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan kembali berurusan dengan debu yang menempel di buku-bukunya. Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Ia memungut perlahan kertas yang tergeletak di depan pintu. "Apa-apaan…" ucapnya setelah surat tersebut selesai dibacanya.

* * *

' _Kau tidak perlu memikirkan siapa aku. Aku meninggalkan pesan-pesan lain di bagian tertentu di rumah ini. Tugasmu adalah mencarinya sampai menemukan surat terakhir. Ini petunjuk pertama : Tempat dimana informasi berguna dapat ditemukan. Good luck!_ ' Demikian isi pesan itu.

* * *

"Baekhyun!"

"Apalagi, sih?!"

"Apa maksud ' _tempat dimana informasi berguna dapat ditemukan_ ' itu?!"

"Mana kutahu!"

"Setidaknya bantu aku mencari tahu!"

"Aku tidak mau! Itu bukan urusanku."

"Segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan rumah ini juga termasuk dalam _urusanmu_!"

"Begitu?"

"Ya, begitu!"

"Oh…"

"Astaga, anak ini… Turun. Sekarang. Juga!"

"Baiklah, baik! Dasar bawel!"

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. "Apalagi?!"

"Sudah kubilang, bantu aku mencari tahu arti surat ini!" Luhan menatap Baekhyun. Alisnya sedikit bertaut. Luhan sudah sering berada dalam situasi ini, dan karena itulah ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Baekhyun yang menyebalkan. "Mana bagian rumah ini yang berkaitan dengan informasi yang berguna?" ucapnya perlahan sambil melirik kertas di tangannya.

"Entahlah." jawab Baekhyun, singkat dan jelas. Ia membersihkan debu yang menempel di hoodie-nya dengan sikap tak sabaran. "Ah! Debu ini sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa kau tidak menempel di tempat lain saja, sih?!" gerutunya.

"Kenapa jaketmu penuh debu, Baek?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku sedang membersihkan buku di kamar–sebelum kau _memanggilku_."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, tak terlalu merespons nada penekanan yang dipakai Baekhyun pada kata 'memanggilku'. Ia berpikir keras, mengulang kata-kata sepupunya itu di dalam otaknya. Dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu melintas di pikirannya. "Ah! Benar!" pekiknya, membuat Baekhyun nyaris terlonjak. "Buku! Informasi yang berguna ada di dalam buku! Satu-satunya tempat dimana buku terletak di rumah ini hanyalah rak buku di dalam kamarmu, Baek!"

"Woah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita naik!" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat. Pandangan matanya yang tadinya keruh kini menjadi berkilat-kilat penuh semangat. Luhan mengangguk. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa buku-buku ini berserakan, hah?!" teriak Luhan. Wajar kalau ia berteriak seperti itu, karena begitu pintu terbuka, pemandangan buku-buku berdebu yang berserakan di lantai langsung menyambut siapapun yang membuka pintu.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dengan santai. " _Aku_ sedang _membersihkannya_ , Lu."

"Tidak bisakah kau merapikannya? Kita harus mencari pesan berikutnya."

"Kau juga ikut membantu kan, Tuan Xi?" balas Baekhyun tajam.

"Tentu saja!"

Luhan segera membungkuk untuk memunguti buku-buku tersebut satu persatu, sementara Baekhyun menyusunnya di dalam lemari. Setelah hampir setengah jam, kamar Baekhyun pun kembali rapi. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka segera memeriksa lemari buku. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya Luhan menemukan petunjuk berikutnya; secarik kertas dan sebuah kunci yang ditempel di bagian belakang lemari.

* * *

' _Temukan pintu rahasia di rumah ini. Buka pintu itu dengan kunci yang sudah kuberikan. Petunjuk berikutnya ada di dalam sana. Good luck!_ '

* * *

"Oh, yang benar saja!" kata Baekhyun setelah membaca isi kertas itu. Moodnya pun berubah drastis. "Ini membuatku gila. Kenapa kita harus menurutinya, sih?! Lagipula, tidak ada pintu tersembunyi di rumah ini! Lu, katakan sesuatu!"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kita harus menurutinya. Firasatku tidak pernah salah." balas Luhan tenang. "Oh ayolah Baekhyun, sepupuku yang paling tampan, ayo mencari pintu itu!"

"Cih." Baekhyun mendecih. "Maaf saja Lu, kau tidak bisa meluluhkanku semudah itu."

"Terserah." Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Kau harus ikut."

Luhan mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan. Ia bergegas menarik tangan Baekhyun menuruni tangga. Tentu saja, dengan diikuti makian Baekhyun yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Nah, kita mulai dari sini." Luhan berhenti tepat di ruang tamu. "Aku cari ke sebelah sana, kau cari di sebelah sini." ucapnya pada Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan arah yang harus mereka telusuri.

Baekhyun mengeluh pelan mendengarnya. "Padahal ini libur musim panas. Kenapa aku harus bekerja ekstra di liburan ini?!"

Luhan mulai melakukan pencarian, dan tentu saja ia mengabaikan keluhan sepupunya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menyentuh apapun, telepon di meja kecil di sudut ruangan berbunyi nyaring. Ia segera mengangkatnya sebelum deringan itu berhenti.

"Halo..?"

"Halo. Ini Luhan kan?"

"I, iya, ini Luhan."

"Oh, Lu! Aku Chanyeol! Bagaimana liburanmu?"

"Sangat menarik!" jawab Luhan dengan antusias.

"Bagian mana yang menarik? Ceritakanlah!"

"Begini, kami menerima surat kaleng–surat tanpa nama. Surat itu aneh, isinya berupa perintah untuk mencari pesan lain di tempat dimana informasi berguna dapat ditemukan. Aku dan Baekhyun menemukan pesan itu di balik lemari buku di dalam kamar. Pesan berikutnya mengatakan, bahwa di rumah kami ada pintu rahasia. Kami harus mencari pintu itu dan membukanya dengan kunci yang tertempel pada kertas untuk mencari pesan berikutnya."

"Woah~ Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin kesana."

"Kesini? Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau ikut mencari pintu itu."

"Hahaha! Jangan konyol, Chan. Keluar dari rumah saja kau tidak boleh."

"Ck! Jangan ingatkan aku pada hal itu."

"Baik, maaf."

"Nah, begit–oh astaga! Ayahku sedang menuju kemari!"

"Hah? Tunggu! Kalau kau yang menerima pesan itu, kau akan mencarinya di bagian mana?!" ucap Luhan panik. Jangan sampai Chanyeol menutup telepon sebelum ia memperoleh jawaban!

"Iya, maaf! Sudah kubilang aku minta maaf, Ayah! Hah…? Siapa yang menelep–ini temanku! Kututup teleponnya, Lu!" Samar-samar, Luhan mendengar suara ayah Chanyeol, yang segera dijawab dengan nada panik oleh tiang listrik itu. Orangtua Chanyeol memang tergolong overprotective terhadap anak bungsunya itu. Bahkan, teman Chanyeol harus meminta izin langsung pada orangtuanya kalau mau mengajak Chanyeol pergi ke luar rumah.

"Chan–"

Pip!

Kata-kata Luhan terputus karena Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Lelaki itu menggerutu kesal, seiring tatapan menusuk yang dialamatkan Baekhyun padanya. Sadar diperhatikan, Luhan balas menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. Kalau Baekhyun tahu siapa yang menelepon dan Luhan tidak memberinya tawaran untuk bicara dengan si penelepon, bisa-bisa…

"Siapa itu? Kenapa kau tidak pergi mencari pintu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan sinis.

"Teman–" jawab Luhan acuh. "–ku"

"Hm." Baekhyun hanya menggumam kesal. "Rasanya aku mendengarmu menyebut kata 'Chan' tadi. Benar itu hanya teman _mu_?" ucapnya sarkastik .

"Mungkin kau salah dengar. Aku mengatakan 'Cha' dan itu adalah nama temanku di kelas sebelah–Chaerim! Bukan hal yang penting." Luhan dengan cepat menutupi kesalahannya. Bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh itu saat mengangkat telepon? Harusnya ia tahu akan larangan menyebut 'Chan', 'Yeol', 'Chanyeol', 'Yoda', atau apapun nama panggilan Chanyeol di saluran telepon ketika Baekhyun tidak sempat berbicara dengan tiang listrik itu. Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah teman baik. Bisa dibilang, sahabat. Selama liburan musim panas ini, Baekhyun belum pernah sekalipun menerima surat atau telepon dari sahabatnya. Wajar kalau dia marah pada Luhan jika sepupunya itu menerima telepon dari Chanyeol tanpa memberitahunya.

"Ck. Lupakanlah." Baekhyun menyudahi adu mulut itu dengan menyibak permadani di bawah kakinya. Sejenak kemudian, matanya membulat ketika mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi di balik permadani itu. Kayu berbentuk persegi yang menempel di lantai, tampak jelas karena warna kayu terlihat sangat mencolok saat berada di tengah ubin bewarna putih. "Lu! Lihat!" serunya.

"Apa? Tidak usah mengajakku bertengkar lagi." balas Luhan malas.

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh! Lihatlah!"

"Huh, ya, ya."

Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun duduk berlutut dengan pandangan berbinar yang ditujukan pada pintu di bawahnya.

"Kau hebat, Baek!" seru Luhan, melupakan pertengkaran mereka dalam sekejap. "Aku tidak pernah tahu ada pintu di bawah sini." Ya, itu hal yang wajar. Karena mereka tidak pernah membersihkan atau sekadar menyibak permadani itu.

"Kuncinya? Dimana kuncinya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tapi, tunggu. Pintu ini… Tidak ada lubang kuncinya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Luhan benar, kayu di hadapannya tidak mempunyai satu pun lubang yang mirip dengan lubang kunci. Itu hanya kayu persegi biasa dengan pegangan besi di atasnya. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa.

"Padahal aku sudah merasa berjasa karena telah menemukannya." keluh Baekhyun. Luhan menatap potongan kayu itu dengan berat. Ah, ia baru saja merasa bergembira karena telah menemukan pintu itu, namun kenyataannya…? Terlalu menyakitkan untuk dibicarakan. Baekhyun berdiri untuk mencari lagi pintu yang sebenarnya. Namun, ia tidak sengaja menyenggol penggantung topi yang terletak di belakangnya. Baekhyun yang panik bersiap menangkap tiang kayu itu, namun benda tersebut tidak jatuh. Tidak–hanya condong ke depan sedikit, diikuti suara deritan yang samar. Perlahan, ubin di sebelah pintu kayu terbuka, menampakkan rantai yang langsung menarik potongan kayu itu ke atas–hingga terlihatlah pintu kayu yang sebenarnya. Rupanya, tiang penggantung topi itulah kunci untuk membuka penutup pintu.

"Woah~ Baek, sekali lagi–kau hebat!" Luhan berteriak lagi.

Baekhyun yang tangannya masih menggantung di udara–untuk bersiap menangkap tiang penggantung topi–hanya melongo. "B, Baekhyun gitu lho!" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit tergagap. Masih bisa menyombongkan diri rupanya.

Luhan segera mengeluarkan sebuah kunci perak dari saku celananya. Perlahan, ia memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubangnya, lalu memutarnya sampai terdengar bunyi 'Cklek' pertanda pintu sudah tidak terkunci. Baekhyun membuka pintu itu. Begitu terbuka, debu menyeruak keluar dan pemandangan anak tangga tersaji dihadapan kedua lelaki itu. Suasana di dalam sangat gelap, begitu gelapnya sampai mereka hanya bisa melihat sebatas anak tangga ketiga dari atas. Luhan terbatuk begitu beribu debu menerpa wajahnya, sementara Baekhyun bangkit mencari senter untuk menerangi bagian dalam ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Ayo turun." ajak Baekhyun. Ia berjalan di depan, karena senternya hanya satu dan itupun berada di genggamannya. "Ayo Lu, kau tidak akan berdiam diri di sana sementara aku turun ke bawah dan menemukan hal menarik, kan?"

Dan kata-kata itu sangat ampuh bagi seorang Xi Luhan yang menyukai petualangan. Ia bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan menuntut Baekhyun untuk turun lebih cepat. Semakin ke bawah, keadaan semakin gelap. Bahkan Luhan bersumpah bahwa ia dapat melihat hembusan nafasnya di dalam sana –Karena begitu dingin. Padahal ini pertengahan musim panas. Baekhyun yang berjalan di depan pun merasa tangannya semakin terasa beku. Apalagi, jumlah anak tangga itu sangatlah banyak. Bahkan rasanya tidak berujung. Sepuluh menit berlalu hanya untuk menuruni tangga yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, membuat Baekhyun mendecih kesal dan Luhan menggerutu karena lelah.

"Akhirnya!" Luhan berseru keras begitu anak tangga terakhir terlihat. Ia sangat lelah, ingin rasanya duduk di sofa yang empuk untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya. Lelaki bermarga Xi itu segera menelusuri dinding dengan tangannya yang gemetar, mencoba mencari tombol lampu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari tombol lampu." jawab Luhan santai.

"Kau gila? Ini ruang bawah tanah yang sudah lama tidak digunakan. Tidak mungkin ada tombol lampu di sini!"

Klik.

Tepat setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Luhan menemukan sebuah tombol yang diyakininya sebagai tombol lampu. Oleh karena itu, ia segera menekannya dan _voila_ , barisan lampu di bagian atas ruangan menyala dengan mulus.

"Kurasa kau salah." kata Luhan enteng.

"Ya, ya…" balas Baekhyun sambil mematikan senter dan menaruhnya di meja.

Luhan yang tidak merespons kalimat bernada sinis yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki untuk sedikit berkeliling.

Ruang bawah tanah itu luas. Di dalamnya ada berbagai furniture, seperti meja, kursi, lemari, bahkan meja billiard. Di sana juga terdapat pernak-pernik aneh, contohnya setoples akar pohon–entah pohon apa, tapi Luhan amat curiga saat memandangnya–, sebotol besar cairan bewarna ungu kehijauan yang terlihat menjijikkan, setoples bola mata hewan–atau manusia. Entahlah, Baekhyun hendak muntah saat melihatnya–, dan masih banyak lagi. Selain itu, yang bisa kau lihat disana hanyalah debu yang menumpuk.

"Lu, tempat ini mengerikan." komentar Baekhyun sambil bergidik ngeri. Sempat terbesit suatu memori masa kecil di otaknya saat melihat ruang bawah tanah ini, cahaya samar bewarna kehijauan dan merah terang memenuhi pikirannya. Namun sebelum ingatan itu terlihat jelas, ia melupakannya.

"Aku setuju." kata Luhan. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada secarik kertas di samping senter yang diletakkan Baekhyun. Ia berdehem sejenak, siap membaca isi kertas itu. " _Ini adalah ruangan tempat orangtua Baekhyun berlatih sihir secara sembunyi-sembunyi bersama orangtua Luhan saat liburan berlangsung. Kalian adalah keturunan murni penyihir, dan karena itulah aku mengundang kalian untuk bersekolah di sekolah sihir Hogwarts, sama seperti orangtua kalian. Wakil dari sekolah kami akan tiba di sini besok pagi pukul tujuh, dan kalian harus bersiap-siap. Tambahan, teman dekat kalian yang bernama_ _Park Chanyeol_ _juga mulai bersekolah di sana semester baru nanti. Tertanda, kepala sekolah_." Luhan selesai membaca pesan itu, dengan perasaan jengkel ia mengatakan–

"What the hell?! Lelucon macam apa ini? Penyihir? Bah, omong kosong! Kembali lagi saja, Baek! Aku tidak akan terperangkap dalam permainan konyol ini. Bisa-bisanya orang tua ini mengatakan kita adalah keturunan penyihir. Apalagi pengirimnya membawa-bawa nama Chanyeol segala! Ah, bullshit!" –dalam satu tarikan nafas yang membuat Baekhyun tercengang

"Woah, calm, Lu." gumam Baekhyun. "Bukankah kau yang sangat antusias dalam pencarian ini?" ucapnya lagi.

"Tadinya. Ah, sudahlah! Tempat ini mengerikan, dan moodku sedang hancur. Aku ke atas duluan, Baek." Luhan mencampakkan kertas tersebut ke lantai, lalu menaiki tangga tanpa bantuan senter. Baekhyun hanya menggumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. Ia memungut kertas yang dibuang Luhan dan menyusul sepupunya itu dengan senter di tangan. Berakhirlah sudah pencarian yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Luhan bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak pukul enam tepat. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang tidur di ranjang sebelah dengan ekspresi-melongo-lebar yang membuat banyak orang ingin melemparnya ke Zimbabwe. Baiklah, abaikan bagian lemparan-menuju-Zimbabwe itu.

"Baek, bangun!" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Sebentar Lu… Hoahm~ Sepuluh menit… Ah, tidak, setengah jam…" gumam Baekhyun sambil memutar badannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi Luhan saat ini.

Empat sudut siku-siku imajiner mampir di dahi Luhan. Dengan segera, lelaki berambut cokelat itu menarik kaki kanan Baekhyun, yang membuat sang empunya jatuh berdebam ke lantai. "Terbitnya matahari tidak menunggumu bangun tidur, Baek!" maki Luhan segera.

"Argh! Kenapa kau menarikku?!" maki Baekhyun, mendadak bangun dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuh telungkupnya. "Xi-Tolol-Luhan! Jangan harap kau dapat melihat matahari terbit esok hari!" Ia menyambar bantal kesayangannya dan berlari mengejar Luhan keliling rumah.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan saja dirimu yang sulit sekali dibangunkan!" teriak Luhan sambil berlari kencang, berharap agar Baekhyun tidak dapat menangkapnya lalu memukulinya dengan bantal secara bertubi-tubi.

Di tengah aksi kejar-kejaran itu, bel berbunyi nyaring, membuat Luhan berhenti berlari secara mendadak. Dan akibatnya–

Bruk!

"Perhatikan langkahmu!" Baekhyun kembali memaki Luhan karena ia menabrak punggungnya, dan sumpah demi apapun rasanya sakit sekali.

"Maaf." gumam Luhan enteng. "Kita kedatangan tamu."

"Jangan bilang tamu yang kau maksud adalah wakil dari Hogwarts." balas Baekhyun.

"Kau saja yang menyambutnya kalau begitu." titah Luhan.

"Ck. Kalau saja kau tidak lebih tua dariku, aku sudah memberimu perintah yang lebih kejam dari ini." Baekhyun menggumam pelan penuh nada kesinisan, seolah-olah disuruh menyambut tamu adalah hal paling kejam di seluruh dunia.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan berat hati, dan hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah–

"Hai, Baekhyun!"

–wajah ceria seorang Park Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol!" Baekhyun balik menyapa dengan penuh semangat. Rasa kesalnya pada Luhan kini hilang sudah begitu sahabat terbaiknya datang mengunjungi rumahnya. "Masuk, Chan! Oh, dan jangan pedulikan Luhan yang sedang merajuk di pojokan sana."

"Hei, aku tidak merajuk! Bukankah kau yang barusan mengutukku karena telah membangunkanmu di pagi hari?" Luhan bergegas melakukan pembelaan.

"Itu bukan usaha untuk membangunkanku dengan baik. Kau menarik kakiku sampai aku jatuh telungkup tadi." balas Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Itu karena kau memang tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan cara yang halus!" Luhan berang.

"Kalau kau mencoba–"

"Ehem." Pertengkaran tidak berguna itu terhenti karena deheman Chanyeol yang merasa terabaikan. "Seperti biasanya, eh? Selalu bertengkar setiap saat." ucapnya lagi dengan tawa kecil.

"Dia yang memulai." gerutu Baekhyun acuh.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun dengan sinis untuk sesaat, lalu berkata, "Oh ya. Apa kau penyihir? Pesan itu memberitahuku kalau kau akan belajar di sekolah sihir Hogwarts mulai dari semester baru besok."

"Ah ya, kau sudah tahu rupanya." Chanyeol memasang sebuah cengiran, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi. "Ya, orangtuaku penyihir. Mereka lebih tahu akan bahaya di luar sana. Itulah alasan atas sikap overprotective mereka." Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Maaf aku menyembunyikannya selama ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga akan menyembunyikannya jika jadi kau."

Tidak. Bukan, itu bukan suara Luhan ataupun Baekhyun, apalagi Chanyeol. Suara itu terdengar keras dan berat, juga sedikit berwibawa pada saat yang bersamaan. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, serta Luhan menoleh ke belakang mereka–arah pintu masuk–secara perlahan, dan–

"WAAAA…!"

BRAK!

"AAAA…!"

PRANG!

"Baekhyun minggir –AAH!"

BRUK!

Sosok di belakang mereka adalah lelaki bertubuh besar dan tinggi. Jenggot tak beraturannya tumbuh begitu lebat, hingga nyaris menenggelamkan wajahnya–oke lupakan. Jadi wajar saja jika Chanyeol menabrak meja dan jatuh terjembab, Baekhyun memecahkan guci besar di sampingnya, dan Luhan tersandung kaki Baekhyun karena kaget.

"Ya ampun! Maafkan aku. Kalian kaget ya?"

Argh! Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak memaki lelaki di hadapannya dengan kata-kata 'Tentu saja, bodoh! Siapa yang tidak kaget ketika ada suara berat yang menyahut perkataanmu disusul munculnya sosok bertubuh kelewat besar di ambang pintu rumahmu secara tiba-tiba, hah?!'

"Siapa…?" Luhan tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya, begitu ia melihat betapa besar tubuh orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku Rubeus Hagrid, pengawas hewan liar dan pemegang kunci Hogwarts. Aku dikirim Dumbledore dan Hogwarts untuk menjemput kalian semua. Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Berangkat..."

"…Sekarang?"

"Kami…?"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, serta Luhan saling menatap dengan linglung.

"Tapi, kami belum menyiapkan apapun." kata Baekhyun pelan.

"Bukankah Dumbledore sudah memberitahumu apa yang harus kaulakukan?" tanya Hagrid meyakinkan. "Dia bilang padaku, kalian akan menyiapkan diri."

"Oh lelucon lain lagi." bisik Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau sebut lelucon, nak?" Hagrid menepuk pundak Luhan perlahan.

"Tentu saja surat itu, Hogwarts, dan semua yang berkaitan dengan sihir! Omong kosong."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Hogwarts bukanlah omong kosong. Buktinya, aku ada disini, bersama kalian. Lagipula, surat yang diberikan Dumbledore kepadamu adalah surat resmi dan telah ditandatangani olehnya." kata Hagrid.

"Resmi? Surat seperti ini resmi?" Kini, Baekhyun yang berteriak. Ia menyodorkan surat yang ditemukannya di basement. "Baca baik-baik! Apakah surat seperti itu bisa dikatakan surat resmi? Bahkan disana hanya ada kalimat 'Kepala sekolah', tanpa tanda tangan dan nama terang!"

Hagrid membaca surat itu lamat-lamat, kemudian ia tertawa keras dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari balik mantel-bulu-tikus-mondoknya. "Dumbledore lupa menyertakan surat aslinya, rupanya." ucapnya, menyodorkan amplop di tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Kepala Sekolah: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Byun Baekhyun,

Dengan senang hati kami memberitahukan bahwa Anda telah diterima pada sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Dimohon untuk memenuhi semua buku dan peralatan yang diperlukan sesuai daftar terlampir yang ada.

Semester dimulai pada 1 September. Kami menunggu burung hantu Anda selambat-lambatnya tanggal 31 Juli.

Dengan Hormat,

Minerva McGonagall

Wakil Kepala Sekolah

* * *

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Gimana? Memuaskan kah? :'v Ide cerita ini sebenernya udah ada dan udah aku kembangkan sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun yang lalu. Kemarin, aku nemuin ini lagi diantara folder-folderku yang bertumpuk dan akhirnya aku mutusin buat mengedit dan mengupload ff ini ke ffn :3**

 **Tolong reviewsnya ya, readers. Kalau respon dan krisarnya banyak, aku akan upload chapter berikutnya. Tapi kalau responnya sedikit, ya siap-siap aja karena bakalan ku-delete. Heuheuheu**

 **Jadi, mohon bantuannya yaa**

 **Kalian senang, aku pun senang ^^**

 **Love,**

 **-Clover Bee-**


End file.
